


Under the Stars

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Champagne, F/M, Fireworks, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lian May makes them realize they are in love, New Year's Eve, Pre-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, cute Phil Coulson, post academy era, the bottle of Haig makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Melinda looked down at the cheap champagne and plastic glasses. The bottle had come with two glasses. What a joke it was. No midnight kisses for her tonight. Andrew didn't want her home with him. Her mother was still mad that she had joined SHIELD instead of the CIA. Tonight was a wreck.As she stared into the dark night, Melinda missed the first couple plink!s against the glass windowpane. Finally she took notice, and investigated. Looking down, she saw a cherry red car and… Phil?Quickly opening the window, Melinda leaned out, only to barely dodge another pebble. “What are you doing out here?” Melinda loudly whispered.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (Post-Academy Era)
> 
> Phil and Melinda have probably been partners and agents for about five years now. They're in their late twenties.
> 
> Also, I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Melinda May’s home never celebrated America’s new year. Only the Chinese New Year. This meant that while she, the Americanized child, was celebrating both. Now she sat in her bedroom, alone, with a glass of champagne looking out her window, waiting for the fireworks that the well-off neighborhood not too far away would always set off around midnight. It was a sight Melinda enjoyed waiting for. And now she was twenty-seven. Her first New years home in several years, with nobody having invited her to a party. She hoped that the fireworks she used to watch as a child would be there again.

Her phone buzzed. Phil had messaged her back. Smiling, Melinda read his response, _ ‘What? No family on new years?’ _

She typed back,  _ ‘No. My parents don't celebrate the American New Year.’ _

Phil responded almost immediately,  _ ‘ :( Andrew didn’t invite you?’ _

Melinda’s eyes watered.  _ ‘No. He said he had a really busy holiday and that there was no point coming.’ _

_ ‘I’m so sorry. Anything I can do to make it better?’ _ Phil asked.

Melinda rolled her eyes,  _ ‘I’ll be alright.’ _

Melinda looked down at the cheap champagne and plastic glasses. The bottle had come with two glasses. What a joke it was. No midnight kisses for her tonight. Andrew didn't want her home with him. Her mother was still mad that she had joined SHIELD instead of the CIA. Tonight was a wreck.

As she stared into the dark night, Melinda missed the first couple  _ plink! _ s against the glass windowpane. Finally she took notice, and investigated. Looking down, she saw a cherry red car and…  _ Phil? _

Quickly opening the window, Melinda leaned out, only to barely dodge another pebble. “What are you doing out here?” Melinda loudly whispered. 

Phil looked panicked, “Sorry! Someone told me that Andrew hadn't invited you home so I assumed you were here all alone. Also, I wasn't aiming for your face!”

“I’m sure. What are you doing outside my house at eleven thirty at night?” Melinda asked, leaning out the window to see Phil turn around and walk over to his car, turning down the top.

“I thought you might need some company? I brought drinks and snacks.” Phil shrugged.

“What if my mom-”

The look Phil gave her from the ground made her rethink her words. She was an adult. She could do whatever she wanted. Walking back in, she picked up the champagne bottle and downed the glass before tossing the bottle to Phil and holding the necks of both glasses with her teeth, Melinda placed her hands on the sides of the windowframe.

“I’ll catch you!” Phil jokingly said as Melinda swung one leg over the windowsill. She calculated the drop (it had been a while since she’d snuck out her window) and leapt out, landing perfectly in front of him. “Impressive.” Phil nodded.

“Why thank you.” Melinda agreed, and they stared at each other. “What now?”

“We stare at the stars.” Phil smiled, opening the door to his convertible and low and behold, there was an array of snacks waiting for them.

“Sorry, I just brought this.” Melinda pointed to the bottle in Phil’s hands. 

“That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone.” Phil smiled and Melinda sat in the passenger seat. 

“How did you get here so fast?”

“Well, Air traffic is not as bad as road traffic.” Phil grinned. Melinda nodded knowingly. “Also, I set out about an hour ago once we started messaging each other.”

Melinda shook her head, “It’s cold outside!”

“I have blankets.” Phil said as if it were obvious, and he twisted to reach behind the drivers seat to pull out two big quilts. Melinda’s eyes went wide when she realized that they were the same quilts his mother had made and kept thrown over the back of the couch in their home.

“You really went all out, huh?” Melinda said, pulling the quilt over her and up to her chin.

“I brought the Haig.” Phil smiled. “I snatched it back from Fury’s cupboard,” He told her. 

Melinda’s eyebrows rose. “Well, I think we can wait on that like we promised. I mean, I have a bottle that's already opened.” Melinda twirled her empty glass between her fingers.

“Yes Ma’am.” Phil said, showing the palms of his hands before reopening the bottle of champagne and filling her glass. He filled his own, holding it out before they toasted and sipped the drink.

“Wait.” Phil froze, staring at his glass like it might explode, “Weren't we supposed to wait till midnight?”

“Drinking with you is more appealing than upholding tradition.” Melinda disagreed, taking another dainty sip.

“Well, we have five minutes anyway.” Phil checked his watch, then set down his glass and folded his arms across his chest. 

“The neighbors will set off fireworks soon.” Melinda reminded him as she waited, until Phil suddenly started counting down. 

“Ten, Nine, Eight…”

Melinda got closer… Would he…?

“Five, Four, Three…”

Melinda put one hand on his cheek. Phil’s counting faltered. She turned him by the jaw to look at her, Melinda’s eyes asking what she couldn’t say aloud. Fireworks lit up the sky with bright colors, crackling over the trees.

Phil’s eyes closed when their lips met, holding him for only a second. Phil’s breath warmed her cheek. “Happy New Years, Phil.” She whispered to the wind. He smelled like peppermint and leather. He seemed calm. That eased her nerves.

Sparks raced up Melinda’s back as his hand glided over her, and she held her breath and Phil went slow as he unspokenly asked permission, kissing her slowly again.

“I missed you.” Melinda told him, and she slid over until she shared the driver’s seat with him.

Phil hummed, “Me too.” 

“Do you want more champagne?” Melinda asked, her hands still on his face.

“Not really. Want you.” Phil said between kisses.

“Agreed.” Melinda said, and her hands found his shoulders. She sat on his lap now.

He kissed her harder, and Melinda’s elbow suddenly hit the steering wheel, making the car honk loudly into the night.

Melinda and Phil froze, 

“ _ MELINDA QIAOLIAN MAY! _ ” Melinda winced as her mother’s voice resounded from the porch where she stood in her nightclothes, hands on her hips, “If you're going to have celebratory relations than do it in your room where you won't freeze to death or cause a scandal when a neighbor sees you!”

Phil sighed, removing his hand from her thigh and waist. “Last thing we need is your mother to be scandalized.” Phil said, letting her move away and climb out of the car. Phil followed, trudging behind her and they were ushered into the house by Lian. “Now go upstairs where I don't have to hear you two.” The old woman scuttled off back to her room.

“Were we just ordered too-” Phil snorted.

“You saying no?” Melinda took his hand.

“Well, I-”

“I still haven't gotten my proper New Year's Resolution list worked out.” Melinda said lowly, stepping closer. “But, I do know what I’m doing first.”

“What?” Phil asked, and Melinda pushed him in the direction of the stairs leading up to her room. “What are you doing first?”

“You.”


End file.
